


B Me : Find Myself Back

by Yunjuna



Series: B Us : Find Ourselves Back [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also ChanHyunBinJeong are popular actors who came to help and study, Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken Friendships, But ChanHyunBinJeong aren't helping, Felix has a plan, Felix just want to bring all his friends together, Gen, How do I even tag this ?, Inspired by B Me Unveil Track, M/M, Maybe destiny too, Seungmin and Jisung are his allies, They have to film a movie, They separated into two groups when they were still in high school, This university is just a fruit of my imagination btw, and fix whatever problems they have together, broken relationships, or Jinyoung and Jackson help a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/pseuds/Yunjuna
Summary: Felix just want to bring all his friends together and also know about why they separated into two groups to begin with.That's all or ?
Series: B Us : Find Ourselves Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST





	B Me : Find Myself Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SKZ MV Fic Fest](http://twitter.com/skzmvfest); Inspired by Stray Kids' [B Me Unveil Track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR8_d1wDNZs)
> 
> Well, It took me some time to come up with something since I keep getting new ideas but here it is.  
> I hope whoever who will read this enjoy it even a little. 
> 
> Ps : Thanks to the mods for being patient with me and for this beautiful fest.

Felix was in his studio. He was fixing the reel of tape while carefully sliding it over his fingers. This reel was precious to him. It was precious to him because it was the only thing he had left from a friendship that broke four years ago. Unfortunately for him as a misfortune does not happen alone he also lost the love of his life at that time. But he was determined to find both of them again this year. He was going to do everything he could to reunite his seven friends who had separated into two groups four years ago since the accident that almost cost the life of one of them. _"I'm definitely going to bring us together, no matter what it takes. It's a promise I make to myself,"_ he thought as he rewound the tape that would help him achieve his goal.

A few minutes later, when he had finished, Felix heard the doorbell ring. He then went to the door to open it to the person who must surely have been his best friend, Kim Seungmin. His friends may have been separated into two groups, but fortunately for him, his best friend was still with him and he hadn't lost him when the others decided it was better to separate by affinity. Although some affinities were destroyed long before they made that decision.  
Remembering this, Felix shook his head trying to get this past events out of his head. It always broke his heart to think about those.

When he arrived in front of the door, he opened it without hesitation being sure it was Seungmin behind the door. And he was right. He found his best friend behind the door, well prepared for their third year of college and of course he couldn't help but remark, "Wow. Kim Seungmin. You look very handsome today." 

At that statement, he saw Seungmin arching an eyebrow so he resumed immediately, "I'm not saying you don't look good every day, but I'm saying you look even better today. You know what I mean right?" Felix asked with an embarrassed smile.

"No. I don't know what you mean and instead of flirting with me right now you should go get your bag so we can go. We're not going to be late on the first day of our third year of college, right? " questioned Seungmin.

Hearing this, Felix could only resign himself. So he went to get his bag and they set off for the university.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a 30 minute walk since the university was not that far from their studios, they arrived in front of its gate.

However, when they arrived, they found a herd of girls in front of it looking towards a limousine that was not far from the gate. One thing was certain at this point, they were going to be late for the start of the school year's conference because these girls were blocking the way. Felix saw Seungmin sighing in annoyance. He hated being late for something, whatever the reason.

Not even a few minutes passed when Seungmin decided to go and talk to the person(s) in the limousine. He walked towards the limousine at a determined pace Felix followed him, his heart pounding. Unlike Seungmin, he already knew who was in the limo and he also knew that this reunion was not going to be easy for him, for Seungmin, or for the people in the limo. 

When Seungmin arrived in front of one of the back doors of the limousine, he didn't hesitate for a second to knock on the window of the limousine. However, no one opened the window or tried to get out. Felix then saw the expression on his friend's face that clearly showed annoyance. So he decided to give him a hand so that his annoyance would not overpower his reason.

But before he could do so, the door opened. Luckily Seungmin had shifted away from it before it opened and therefore had not received a stagger from the door. However, he was struck by surprise when he discovered the person who had come out of it.

It was Yang Jeongin. 

Yang Jeongin, the one who was one of Seungmin's biggest sources of joy before. Seungmin was very attached to him and he often said that he saw him as an adorable little brother. But was that really the case? Felix doubts it because the way he looked at Jeongin whether it was yesterday or today showed much more than a brotherly attachment. But that, Felix will let Seungmin find out for himself. For now, these two were just looking at each other in the eye without saying a word.

After a few minutes, which seemed like a very long time, they broke contact. Seungmin opened his mouth and was about to speak when Jeongin didn't give him time to do so and walked towards the gate without looking back. Felix saw the sadness on his friend's face as he stared at Jeongin.

While they were both staring at Jeongin, another person got out of the limousine, directing their attention back to the limousine. And there when they saw the person who had gotten out. Felix felt his heart about to come out of his chest. It was him.

Seo Changbin. The person Felix had been in love with for years. The one Felix loved called the love of his life. Because he was sure of one thing. That he could never love someone the way he loved him. 

Felix soon noticed a kind of coldness in his eyes. He couldn't understand why he had such a cold look, just as he hadn't understood when Changbin had decided to leave the country to study abroad. Perhaps it was to stay with his best friend? Maybe it was something else? Only time would tell him that. For the moment, even though the cold look in his eyes disconcerted him, he couldn't help but look at him from every angle. He couldn't believe that he could see him in the flesh again.

However, he was forced to stop staring at him when Changbin moved towards the gate as did Jeongin, without even turning around. Felix lowered his head in disappointment. _"They could have at least greeted us,"_ he thought, a sad pout forming on his face. He felt an arm resting on his shoulders, and as he turned to Seungmin to tell him that he was okay, a familiar voice spoke up, "Come on, don't make that face, we already knew what to expect when we heard they were coming back to study here. Besides, they're stars now." 

It was Jisung, who had joined them outside. Although the question of how he got through the herd in front of the gate was a mystery, Felix smiled sadly at him in response.

Indeed, they had become stars. Very famous actors. But Felix found that it was not a reason to forget politeness. Even though he knew it wasn't just about being famous. After all, what happened four years ago has left its mark on both those who stayed and those who left. 

The three friends sighed in unison. Bringing their friends together was going to be extremely difficult. Felix was not the only one who wanted to reunite his friends, so he had proposed to Seungmin and Jisung to join him for his plan a few days ago.

While all three of them were depressed, a third person got out of the car. A third person whom Jisung knew very well, even more than he would like to, thought Felix as he saw his friend's face decomposing. He couldn't read the facial expression or what it meant but he was sure of one thing, even though Jisung had said he was ready to see him again, he didn't seem to be at all at that moment. After all, like Felix, he hadn't been able to forget. Especially since in his case, that person was his ex. 

Hwang Hyunjin. One of the most popular actors in Korea was Jisung's ex. And was now standing in front of them.But unlike the others, his gaze did not linger on any of them, not even Jisung. He looked at them briefly before he moved towards the gate still blocked by a herd of girls who were receiving autographs from Jeongin and Changbin who were smiling at them. Felix had a twinge in his heart and he guessed it was the same for Seungmin. It was good to see them smiling. But he wished it was sincere smiles.

New sighs came out of the three boys' mouths as they seemed to realize again that it was really going to be difficult.

As they turned back towards the limo again, they heard someone call out to them.

"Guys, the conference is about to start hurry-" began another voice and familiar person before his eyes headed back to the limo. 

Seeing this, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix also directed their gaze to the limo. And there they saw the person they couldn't wait to see again alongside the other three.

Bang Chan. The one who was their pillar. The one who always had the right words to reassure them, to help them, to encourage them but also the one who had left first leaving everyone in incomprehension, especially Minho, his boyfriend. The one who had suffered the most from his departure but also the one who stood on the other side with his eyes misted with tears. 

Just like the others, Chan walked past them without speaking to them. The three friends sighed for the umpteenth time that day before running towards Minho. He looked upset and tears threatened to run down at any moment. But when they got to him, they saw him quickly wipe his eyes and before they could say anything he mumbled a "let's go" before going to the emergency entrance door to finally enter their university. 

The other three understood then that there was no point in rubbing salt in the wound and followed him without forgetting to take a last look at the four boys who were still with the herd of girls, signing autographs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily for them, they had arrived in the lecture hall before the conference began. In fact, they had arrived at just the right time. As soon as they sat in the back seats, since they were the only ones left, the speaker, or rather the president of the university, Park Jinyoung, began to speak.He explained as every year that this university was specialized in cinema and that the new students will therefore have courses on different professions of cinema and that they could also specialize in one of them after three years of study but that they will still have some courses for the others. 

Then it was up to the vice-president of the university to speak, Wang Jackson. He explained that this year there was a big project in which all the students without exception, even the new ones had to participate. As he was about to explain the project, the door of the lecture hall opened and Chan, Hyunjin, Changbin and Jeongin walked to the podium.

"Just in time," said Mr. Wang as he watched them arrive and climb on the podium.

Then he continued, "Here are four very famous actors in Korea right now that you must know. They had gone abroad four years ago to join an acting company that I told them about at the time and look where they are now."

Felix frowned at the news and when he looked at his friends he saw that they were also frowning. _"So that's why the four of them went abroad leaving us only a note that we'd better separate and go on with our lives without them. And this without even knowing what had happened to Minho."_ Felix felt his blood boil at this thought. But quickly remembering that his goal was not for them to tear each other apart once again but rather for them all to be together, he calmed down. Even though he couldn't help but have thousands of unanswered questions bothering him. 

He then refocused on what Mr. Wang was saying when he heard him call him on the podium, "As I was saying to you earlier, one of your groups may have the opportunity to have them as partners for the film you have to shoot this year. You'll have to create groups of six to ten people maximum, the ideal being eight. And since Lee Felix is our most gifted apprentice director, he will choose the members of his team first. So come and join us here Lee Felix." 

Felix immediately got up from his chair in panic under the amused gaze of the other students. He glanced at his friends who smiled to reassure him and then walked to the podium thinking, _"How in a few minutes or even seconds of being in my thoughts I missed so much information?"_

He gave himself a mental slap and then came close to the podium and climbed on it without taking a look at his old friends. As soon as he was there he was given a microphone so that he could point to his other partners and without hesitation he pointed to his four friends sitting at the back. They soon joined him on the podium and hugged him, happy to be able to do this project with him. Then, as Mr.Park cleared his throat, making them move away from Felix, embarrassed, he said, "You still have to choose two or more other people as long as it doesn't exceed ten and you can even choose the four next to you".

Felix's face lit up when he heard this, it was the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan and to have all the answers to his questions. However, before that he looked at his friends who all nodded in approval, even though he could notice Minho's hesitation before doing so. He then took a deep breath and said, "In addition to these four, I will also take the four actors here." He could hear the other students complaining about this, especially the girls, but since the groups were based on first come first served, there was nothing else they could do.

However, Felix was apprehensive about the reaction of those concerned. But when he looked at them he was surprised to see them with an impassive look, not seeming to want to contest this decision. So like that they formed the first group for the Starry Self project. 

Then, Mr.Wang asked the four friends to return to their seats and the four actors to follow them while waiting for his next instructions. The four friends did as they were asked in silence. Even when they sat down and could feel Chan, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Changbin behind them, they did not dare to speak to them. 

After about 25-30 minutes later the other groups were formed and Mr.Park resumed speaking, "Now that the groups have been formed I would like to announce that for this year you will all have to stay in the dormitories. Both the boys' and girls' dormitories are big enough to accommodate all of you since there are not that many of you."

Then Mr.Wang continued, "You will need to be installed today. Therefore, please make sure your things are in your dormitories by tonight." Other complaints were heard at this news but they stopped as soon as Mr.Park cleared his throat and said, "In addition, you will be four in each of your rooms and your roommates will be chosen by your team leader, in other words, the one who chose you. 

Before any further complaints were heard Mr.Park ended the conference and left the room followed by Mr.Wang.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minho, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin had separated again from the four others almost an hour ago without saying a word to each other. And since Felix and Seungmin were the only ones who had to go to their studios to get their things, Minho had taken them there with Jisung. 

As they had just loaded Felix and Seungmin's last things into Minho's car, Felix stopped them to warn them about the room choices, "I decided after careful consideration that it would be best if Seungmin, Jeongin, Changbin hyung and I shared a room and therefore the two of you share a room with Hyunjin and Chan hyung."

The other three looked at him with furrowed eyebrows clearly showing that they were not very happy with this choice. Then he immediately went on to explain to them the reason for this choice, "Listen before you refuse. Jeongin and Changbin hyung are angry with Seungmin and I for some reason and living with them we may be able to get them to talk and it's the same with you concerning Hyunjin and Chan hyung. I don't know what happened the day of the accident when you almost lost your life Minho hyung, but I know it must also have something to do with the four of them leaving without telling us and especially without knowing what happened to you. We have to find out the truth and we have to try everything, even possibilities like these that can end badly," Felix explained in one go without taking a breath.

When he finally caught his breath, he looked at his friends with the hope that they would agree. 

After a few minutes to think about it, he saw his friends nodding their heads one after the other. And a huge smile appeared on his lips before he went to take them in his arms. _"I'm sure it was the right decision and I'm going to make it work,"_ he thought, hugging his friends tightly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the dormitories in 10 minutes thanks to Minho's car and also to the fact that the trip from Seungmin and Felix's studios to the university was originally not long and since it was getting dark they went to the dormitories as soon as they finished taking all the things of Seungmin and Felix from the car. 

When they entered the dormitories, they saw Chan, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Changbin sitting on a couch. Felix joined them without hesitation, followed by his friends. When they arrived close enough, Felix saw that they hadn't noticed them and looked very sleepy so he said, "If you want to sleep you should go to your rooms, but first we have to get the keys.

The four of them jumped when they heard Felix's voice and then got up from the couch. Chan was the first to respond to Felix, "I've already gone to get the keys. We were just waiting for you to find out who's sleeping with whom."

"Wow. They could have just gone into a room without asking me and slept, but they didn't,"Felix thought, a grin forming on his lips but disappeared as soon as he heard another person speak.

"Don't think we want to obey you. It was Chan's decision to wait for you. I was against that," Changbin said looking annoyed.

Felix sighed, _"I forgot about this. He's always so grumpy when he's sleepy."_

Then, as Felix was about to speak about the rooms, it was Seungmin who announced Felix's choice about those, "Felix, Jeongin, Changbin hyung and me are going to share a room. And Chan hyung, Minho hyung, Jisung and Hyunjin. You will share a room."

Then seeing that Hyunjin was about to say something, Jisung added, "And if anyone has a problem with this, please tell Mr. Park."

Following this there was no ifs or buts.

No one dared to say anything after hearing Mr. Park's name. He was very nice, but he could also be very strict when needed and that even the four boys who were abroad for a while knew it.

With that said, they all went to their rooms. When they arrived near those which was next to each other. Chan opened one of the doors and then gave Felix the key to the other door. Before Felix opened the door to the other room, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"So before you can go to sleep I'm going to assign you your roles for the movie that will be called B Me: Find Myself Back. I'll tell you why this name later," he announced. 

The others nodded and then waited patiently for him to continue, which he did after making sure that everyone agreed, "So Seungmin will be the writer, I'll be the director, Chan will be the sound engineer, we'll all be actors and we'll all take care of the filming, the camera when we're not on the other side of it, ok?"

They all acquiesced. Felix saw that they were drowsy and said, "Well, now we can all go to bed, we'll talk about the rest tomorrow, and for the four of you," he continued, pointing to Chan, Jisung, Minho and Hyunjin, "Don't kill each other an no fighting. As soon as you get in your room everyone goes to bed and sleeps, ok?"

They all raised their eyebrows but still agreed. 

So each group went to their rooms and only Felix stayed in the hallway as he thought, _"I can't say I've managed to get them all together united yet, but it's a good start, isn't it? B Me, is going to be the opportunity to bring us together and find ourselves back. It's going to be a long way but I'm sure we'll get there. All of us together."_

Then he went to his room, closing the door with a triumphant smile. He had won the first battle and succeeded in the first part of his plan: to bring all eight of them together to start working on B Me. A film he had wanted to finish shooting for a long time. The prequel had been filmed four years ago and the video cassette was now hidden in his belongings waiting for the sequel to join it.

Because after all at any beginning there is always a continuation or even an end, isn't there?


End file.
